The Missionary's Adventure
by Jiliane
Summary: He could remember the feeling of her lips on his as he closed his eyes. What happened to him when she pulled him to the depth of the sea, and where was she now when he needed her. Following the event of Pirates of the Caribbean: On a Strangers Tide.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** After watching the movie I felt the need to write this pairing and there was no better place to post it than here ;D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or the characters within it.

* * *

He felt the tides wash against him as he blinked a few times trying to adjust to the sunlight above him. It was glaring down at him as he felt his head throb in pain and his body numb and uncooperative. He groaned lightly as he tried to at least move his toes against the light waves.

He tried to remember what happened, he tried to remember where he was but nothing was recalled. He wanted to call out for help, he wanted to scream out in pain, but he couldn't; his throat was dry and the only voice that came out was cracked and low.

He closed his eyes and prayed. He prayed God would give him back his strength. He prayed God would send someone to help him. He prayed God would help him remember what happened.

He turned his head sideways and saw crows caw around him and he looked back up at the blinding sun. Was he going to meet his fate soon? He closed his eyes as he tried to clench his fist but he couldn't; he felt numb.

He felt his chest suddenly tighten and he tried to gasp for air. He closed his eyes tightly as flashes of images appeared through his mind as pain erupted on his body.

_She couldn't breathe as she tried to take in as much air as she could from the thin, closed line in the glass coffin. She lightly banged her hand against the glass and she saw him staring at her._

_Before she knew it, he was right next to next opening the glass coffin with a sword. Once air entered, she took in a huge breath feeling it would be her last. She could see the zombie take away his sword and she hastily closed her eyes and took one last breath before the lid would close. _

_When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see his eyes on hers and a book, his book, holding the lid open. She placed her hand lightly on the glass, facing him properly._

_He was different. He was not like the others. He was different, and she was sure about it._

_He watched as they carried her away and he instantly grabbed his belongings and followed them. There was a weird sensation that was all over his mind and body; he felt the need to protect her. Even though he was in danger himself, he felt the need to save her._

A tear escaped his eye as air began to fill his lungs. He inhaled a mouthful of air and coughed harshly from his dry throat. His request from God was granted and he was slowly gaining his memory in a painful manner, as if he God was torturing him.

He was breathing harshly as he forcefully tried to curl his toes and clench his fist. He wasn't paralyzed and he was sure of that, but his body wasn't responding to his needs. Pain once again erupted through his body and he winced at the sudden feeling. He never felt such pain in his life. He was familiar with starvation and fatigue, but not with the feeling of being on fire.

He let out a silent scream of anguish as more images started to flash though his mind.

_He immediately took off his shirt and kneeled down to cover her. He gritted his teeth in anger from the feasting eyes of the pirates. Had they no shame? _

_He could see Blackbeard approach them and he felt her shiver beneath him. She was frightened and so was he, but he had his faith in God and he knew God would protect them._

"_Continue to walk for the rest of the journey" his rough voice filled the air_

_She stood up slowly and he watched her closely and carefully, afraid she might fall. And she did. _

"_I can't" she croaked _

"_You walk or die" snapped Blackbeard_

_He immediately placed a hand under her knee and another hand on her back and picked her up. She was light as a feather and he made sure to place his hands in the appropriate places. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable._

_He avoided eye contact with her. If he laid his eyes on one her, he wasn't sure if he was able to look away. He couldn't find an exact word to define her and her beauty. He shook his head lightly and prayed that God would protect him of the devil that was in his mind. _

_He couldn't hold it any longer and he stole a gaze._

His fingers finally moved as he grabbed a handful of sand and his toes curled against the waves. It was slowly coming back to him and he was suddenly aware of his surroundings.

He remembered the feeling of the blade slicing through his skin. He remembered the feeling of each heavy step he took to reach her. He remembered how she looked pale and weak. He begged God to save her even if it meant God had to take his life.

He would willingly give his live just to save hers.

He remembers her lips. He remembers it clearly. He asked for forgiveness and she responded with a kiss as a form of acceptance. Leaning into each other they kissed, a tender meeting of the lips. Arms encircling bodies, they drew closer. The kissing became deeper and she pulled him down the water with her.

He placed a hand on his head as his mind seemed to be in a sudden blackout. He couldn't remember what happened after she kissed him. Hazy images of mermaids circling them underwater as she pressed her hand against his wound. After that he couldn't remember anything except the pain that lingered.

His fingers slowly went under his shirt and traced the wound that has now turned into a healed lump.

"Syrena" he whispered dryly

She saved him but where was she now? Was she waiting in the water?

He wanted to lift up his body but he had no strength to do so as the pain erupted once again.

He wanted to see her. He had to see her. He tried to calm himself as he took deep breaths before he started to move his body slowly. After a few attempts of sitting up, he fell back at the sand breathing heavily.

He felt lightheaded and his breath was shortening. A tear trickled down the side of his face as he looked at the sky.

"God, please protect her" he whispered hoarsely

Before passing out a figure appeared above him and looked down at him. The face was familiar, but he was not in a state to identify the figure. He took one last breath before he closed his eyes.

"Gibbs is this lad living?"

"Looks like it, but he may not be in good shape"

"Carry him along, he shall be a member of the crew"

"But we have no ship"

"We have the Black Pearl…In a bottle…Which will soon be released if I may say so"

"How would you do that?

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow"

* * *

**Author's Note: It's my first time writing with such wonderful characters and I would love to know your opinions about it. If you want a continuation of it, let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your lovely comments I really appreciate them all! From now on I promise to make the chapters longer (with the exception of this one) and add more interactions between philip and syrena.

Enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Philip woke up to the smell of salt and sweat with a noise of a screeching chatter. He slightly opened his eyes and found a grey monkey with sharp fangs dangling above him. Philip fell from his hammock and hit the wooden floor with a thud.

He clutched his abdomen and hissed in pain. He slowly looked around the lower deck and released it was empty; except for the monkey, which was going up the stairs.

Philip groaned as he stood up slowly and staggered his way to the upper deck. The last thing he remembered was laying on the shores waiting for his death as he thought of Syrena.

He took light steps towards the stairs as he followed the path of the monkey to the upper deck. He squinted his eyes as the sun hit him. When his eyes adjusted to the light he realized that there was no one on board.

Was he in a boat alone? That couldn't be possible. Someone has brought him here, but who?

"The lad is awake Captain Sparrow"

Philip turned around and saw an old man that looked familiar and next to him was standing Jack Sparrow with his hands on the steering wheel. Jack Sparrow, a man that Sam was definitely familiar with.

He looked around and realized the ship was slightly similar to the Queen Anne's Revenge that once belonged to Blackbeard, but this ship was slightly smaller and hand no zombies or skeletons about.

It then hit him that he was on a ship, in the middle of an ocean, held as a captive, and possibly heading towards another journey to death. Philip snapped out of his thoughts and walked towards Jack and Gibbs.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked

"Mr. Gibbs is this sailor talking to me," said Jack as he ignored Philip and looked at Gibbs.

"I believe so Captain," replied Gibbs

"Mr. Gibbs ye should learn the crew some manners when they address me," said Jack as he was gesturing with his hand

Philip looked around at the "crew" Jack was referring to and found no one on board except the three of them and a monkey.

"I demand an explanation –"

Before Philip could continue Gibbs smacked the younger man's head with the back of his hand.

"You should address him as Captain" said Gibbs sternly

Philips head throbbed as he placed a hand at the back of his neck. He closed his eyes for a second and an image of Syrena flashed through him. He immediately snapped his eyes open and placed his hand on his wound.

"Captain, how far are we from White Cap Bay?" croaked Philip

"We are…Mr. Gibbs! How far are we from White Cap Bay?" said Jack as he wasn't sure himself.

Mr. Gibbs took hold of the map and inspected it before he replied, "We are days away from it, but we are getting closer to Tortuga. Once were there, we can gather a crew and some supplies before we head off".

Jack nodded his head in delight as he took hold of the steering wheel, while Philip ran a hand through his hair. He needed to go back.

A part of him knew that there would be a slight chance he could see Syrena again, but none-the-less he would still risk it.

"We have to go back," said Philip

Jack looked at him startled at then looked at Gibbs who shared the same look of surprise.

"Could you repeat that?" asked Jack

"I have to go back to White Cap Bay" said Philip confidently

Jack and Gibbs looked at one another again before they burst into laughter. Philip frowned and gazed at them, realizing that he might not have a chance.

"You have to go back, but we don't," laughed Jack

"Then at least give me a longboat and I should be out of your way" pleaded Philip

"You know what I should give you instead…Mr. Gibbs!" said Jack as he snapped his fingers

Gibbs approached Philip with a mop and a bucket filled with dirty water and pushed it to Philips hands.

"You could start mopping the deck" smiled Jack

Philip clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He would hold in his anger for now and with the help of God, he would find a way back to Syrena.

"While ye at it, find a way to get rid of the monkey," said Jack as he looked at the dangling monkey with disgust.

Meanwhile in the ocean far away, she watched the ship sail further and further.

"Is this what you want?" asked Tamara her older sister

She couldn't answer that since she wasn't sure herself. She knows it's going to be dangerous and risky, but she needed to see Philip. It's a sudden urge in her that she couldn't explain it to anyone, especially her sisters since they hunt and kill Philip's kind.

"I don't know," she honestly replied

"Is he what you want?" asked Tamara

"I just need to know that he is okay" she said

"You healed him"

"That's not enough" she replied hesitantly, "I need to know he is safe"

"You have fallen for him" her sister moved in front of her and blocked the view of the ship.

She held her composure in front of her sister and tried to hide her emotions, but she knew it was vivid in her sister's eyes.

"He calls me Syrena" she whispered softly with longing in her eyes.

A small smile formed on Tamara's face as she pulled her sister closer and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Then go Syrena" smiled Tamara

She smiled before she hugged her sister tightly.

"If you are in trouble, you know how to call us," said Tamara

She nodded obediently as they broke the hug. They gave one another one last smile before Tamara dove down the ocean. She looked back at the ship that was getting further away and let her finger trace her lips lightly; remembering the feeling of his lips on hers.

_I'm coming Philip._

* * *

Next chapter would be more Syrena and Philip interactions and an adventure for the couple.


End file.
